The Matheo Chronicles!
by DoubleWrong
Summary: Matheo Harrison, an 8-year-old exceedingly intelligent triplet, lives in an orphanage with his siblings, Todd, and Kate. In an attempt to escape, he becomes wrapped up in a seedy underground crime syndicate, made up of both humans and aliens, and must navigate, and negotiate, his way to his goal... His life may depend on it. OC.
1. 5-1-12

May 1st, 2012: So, how to start this? I've been wanting to start a diary for forever, now. Though, now I don't really know what I want to write about. Let's see, I guess we could do introductions. My name's Matthias Harrison, or Matheo for short. I'm 6 years old. People say it's a lame nickname, but I think it's pretty... You know, me. I live with my 2 other twin siblings, Todd, and Kate. Between you and me, They're probably the worst people I've _ever_ met, but don't tell them I said that.

Regardless, over the past few weeks, I've made friends with this kid at school, his name's Tobias Jr. (Though everyone just calls him Junior.) He's awesome, we've been doing everything together, even sharing quite a few of our classes. I don't really pass my classes, but it doesn't matter. Todd and Kate don't exactly soar with flying colors either, to be honest.

My parents are out of the picture. I never met them. Me and my siblings live at an orphanage, but it's not like we get along with the kids there. They bully Kate for being too ugly, which she deserves, and they don't talk to Todd, for whatever reason. As for me, I dunno. Maybe they like me, maybe they don't. In 12 years, we'll be out of here. Nobody's gonna adopt us, though. I know that much. People have to like you for that to happen.

Speaking of Todd, the strangest thing's been happening with him lately. See, he used to be a real huge fan of this guy named 'Ben Tennyson,' kind of a local kid hero, who just does... Something, I guess, because people really like him, but I never understood why. Now he's always going outside of the orphanage, and playing make-believe in the yard, away from the other kids, pretending to find his own Omnitrix, and save the world, or whatever.

I always try to talk him out of it, but a regular conversation between us goes like this:

"Yo, Toddie, why don't you quit pretending to be liked, and go make some actual friends, you loser?" I'd say, injecting an insult in there for purely motivational purposes.

"Why don't you?" That weirdo would say, hanging upside down from a tree branch.

"Because, I don't need friends. I'm a strong-minded individual, who can function without the influence of others. I kinda feel bad for you, though, since you do."

"I don't need friends!"

"Sure."

And then we'd walk away from each other. Of course, I try different tactics. Reverse psychology, bombarding him, or just plain begging. I've even offered to take him under my wing a time or two, but he refuses! And Kate and I don't talk to each other, period. Talking to her is just so _exhausting. _She always has something to say, or retort.

So, yeah. Now do you get why I don't like what little I have left of my family? … Ugh, maybe if my parents were around, they'd whip those two into shape, and we'd be off, in a loving family, with friends, galore, and... Well, whatever. That's not gonna happen. Our parents were officially declared dead, a while ago. Todd still holds out hope they'll come back, but I mean, come on. If I was a parent, I dunno if I'd come back for us, anyway.

So, that's my life. All caught up. As you can imagine, not too much happens here, on a regular basis. Sometimes, a couple comes in, looking to adopt a kid, but not us. Never us. I guess they'd have to adopt all 3 of us, and that'd cost too much, so... Well, whatever. If money's an issue, I don't wanna live with them anyway.

I guess I could talk about my intelligence. When we were welcomed into the orphanage, they took the liberty of testing me and my siblings' intelligence. Todd and Kate tested average, you know, for toddlers, But I was off. The. Charts. I don't really get why, but my vocabulary's far beyond that of your average 8-year-old's, and I'm always tinkering with little scraps of metal, just trying to see how they fit together.

It honestly can't be explained by anybody, I was just born smart, apparently. And I love it. I love flexing my superior brain on everyone else, I love telling people how smart I am for my age, and I love it how when anything goes wrong, my siblings come to me. It's awesome. Oh, hold on.

Okay, I'm back. It was breakfast time, and we all had to go to the cafeteria. The food's alright. It's better than nothing, I suppose. Anyways, my siblings whined about how much they wanna go out, and see the world, and be someone, and blah, blah, blah. I told them that we were gonna spend the rest of our childhood locked up in here, with nobody to love, or care for us.

They told me to shut up.

I hate when they do that. Anyways, I told them that I'd probably get adopted then they would, because I had talent, and I hated them, so I'd let them take me, and only me, while they continued to stay in here, like they deserved. In response, Kate lunged over the table, and beat me up. I cried, but not a lot, and had to be taken to the nurse's office. Those 2 jerks are in real big trouble, probably gonna go straight to their dorms.

I just hate being here. With them. Every day, for as long as I can remember. Now it's time for school, I guess, Whoopee. Time to go relearn everything, yay.

I'm back, and oh man! You wouldn't believe what happened, diary! Okay, so I was at lunch with Junior, and I was talking about how much I hated being me, when Junior piped up, with a brilliant idea:

"Why can't you just adopt yourself?"

SEE?! What did I tell you?! BRILLIANT! Sitting around and whining about my situation will solve nothing! I've gotta do this myself! I have an inkling of a plan, but I'll still need more information, more planning, and, unfortunately, more time to finalize my plan. But when I do, it'll be _epic. _I'll have my _own house_! Todd and Kate will be stuck here forever, and it's gonna be absolutely _awesome_!

Okay, so here's how it's gonna go down. I'm gonna sleep on this issue, and tomorrow, I'll let you know what I come up with. Well, good night, diary.

P.S. Todd snores, REALLY loud.

P.P.S. His leg is hanging over the bunk... Maybe I could...

P.P.P.S. I'm currently in detention for yanking Todd off of the bunk bed. I hate my life.


	2. 5-2-12

May 3rd, 2012:

Okay, so I'm pretty much writing this after the events of the day, and holy COW, it's been a doozy. First, I asked my friend, Junior, You remember him, right? Well, just go back to my first entry, and you'll get it, alright? Anyway, Yeah, I 'recruited' him, to help me with my totally weird plan of 'adopting myself.' I'll relay the conversation:

"Hey, Junior, I need your help, got it?"

"N-no? Pardon?"

"Ugh." I sat down at the table next to him. "I don't wanna live at that smelly, stupid orphanage, with my smelly, stupid siblings! I have a plan, though! I'm gonna adopt _myself_... How do I do that?"

"How should I know?!" Junior throws his hands in the air. "You get all the good grades, you figure it out!"

"But I don't wanna."

"Look, Matheo, what am I supposed to do here? Huh? How am I supposed to help you get out of that orphanage, exactly?"

"I dunno! Do something! Anything! Please!" (Side note: People always call me mean, but did you see how cold Junior was in this exchange?! What the heck?)

"Well, if you'd wanna do that sort of thing, you need money, first off, so good luck getting _that_."

"Junior, that's it!" I shook his hand, excitedly. "I'll buy myself, and_ you'll_ help me!"

Junior meekly questioned me, but I shushed him. This was when inspiration struck! Money, the green stuff, moola. I needed to get some of that, and with me, Junior, and, if my manipulation tactics were up for it, my smelly siblings, we could probably make zillions! Of course, nobody's done this before, either. (Then again, how could you expect them to? They don't have the connections, or the aspirations, like I do.)

The question was... How would I get the money? After school, Junior and I went over to his house, and the 2 of us began work on sketching our money-making scheme. He suggested a lemonade stand, but I shut him down. I'd seen that type of deal in all sorts of cartoons, sitcoms, books, movies, you name it. It's too obvious. And it never makes that much money, especially considering how often people bust it out during the summertime.

No, I'd need to think _outside_ the box with this one. Unfortunately, Junior didn't want to rob people, nor did he want to break into a bank, _nor_ did he want to sell all of his stuff at the local pawn shop. (He was gonna get it back, I promised.) Though, he _did_ agree to sell a couple of things, such as some video games he didn't play anymore, and a shirt.

I reluctantly agreed, on the basis that I keep the money from the transaction. That jerk said he wanted 50 / 50 cut. When I got mad, he said it was his stuff, and it was downright _generous_. Yeah, right. Who does he think he's fooling with that whole act, anyways? Oh, well, I decided it was better than nothing, and decided to go with my plan.

We looked up a local shop nearby, and we took our bikes out to it. It was in a back ally, and Junior got scared because he was afraid of the dark, or something. I told him to suck it up, or he could give me the stuff and take off. He yelled at me. Eventually I got him to go in if he closed his eyes, which made actually getting into the shop extremely difficult and awkward, but, eventually, we _were_ successful.

The place was like heaven. There were guns, knives, and little do-hickeys littered around the place. The shopkeeper was a gruff-looking, guy wearing black clothes, and an eyepatch, which barely covered up his scar. He looked at us, mainly Junior, who was shaking in his boots, and was asking if the dark was gone. I told him it was.

As expected from Junior, he took one look at the numerous, beautiful weapons, and let out a yelp, almost dropping his stuff. I shook my head. The shopkeeper rolled his eyes, and told us he didn't deal with babies. I looked at him angrily, and walked over to him, annoyed, before realizing I wasn't tall enough to see over the counter. I silently returned to my previous position, and put my hands on my hips.

"I'm not a baby, good sir! I'm a businessman, and I've come to do just that: Business."

"Oh, business? Or are you looking to sell your junk for a quick buck?"

"Uh... What's the difference?"

"Matheo... I wanna go home." Junior said, fearful. "I think he's gonna shoot us..."

"Junior, don't ruin this for me. He's not gonna shoot us, because we have what he wants."

"And just what do I want from you?" The shopkeeper threw his legs on the counter, passively.

I thought for a moment, before I got the greatest idea of my life.

"Stock." I said, narrowing my eyes. "We have stock."

"W-w-what's stock?" Junior asked, as usual, 40 steps behind.

"I agree with the shrimp." The shopkeeper lit a cigarette. "What stock?"

"This shirt, here, for example." I grabbed it, and showed it to him. "It could prove to be an... Exclusive item! Yeah!"

"That ain't no exclusive item." He flicked the cigarette butt at me. "My daughter's got one of those. Cost me 7 bucks. Next."

"Uh... Okay..." I hurriedly grabbed one of the video games. "How about this? You could sell it for 30 bucks instead of 60! I'll bet parents would flock to this store for a deal like that!"

The shopkeeper rubbed his chin. "Is it vintage?"

I scanned the back of the box. "It says it was made in 2007?"

He laughed, and grabbed it out of my hands. "Oh, really? Goody. It must be discontinued. In the case, and everything. Not bad. What about the other ones?"

"Uh... The same deal?" Junior asked.

"Gimme." The shopkeeper said, and grabbed them, examining the cases, and smirking. "Yeah, these'll do."

"Awesome!" I practically jumped for joy.

"Can we get our money now?" Junior asked.

"Uh, sure." The shopkeeper popped open the cash register, and handed us $9.35. "Here."

"Cool, let's go." Junior said, reaching for the money, before I grabbed it, and counted it.

"Wait, is this it?!" I asked, in disbelief.

The shopkeeper turned back to me, looking at me suspiciously. "Uh, yeah."

"What about your quick buck?! What the heck?!"

"You want more, you bring me more. This is a pawn shop, not a bank."

"Oh, I'll give you more, you prick." I tried to climb on top of the counter to get on his level, but slipped, and fell on my back.

Junior got all worried, and tried to make sure I wasn't dead. I wasn't. The shopkeeper laughed to himself, and walked out from behind the counter.

"I like you." He said. "Matheo, and Junior, huh? I'm Legladon."

"Don't come any closer!" Junior cried. "I don't do drugs!"

"I'm offering you two a job here, kid." Legladon helped me up. "You want more money, you do the work here."

"Well, I could use the money." I said, tapping my chin. "I'll start tomorrow!"

Legladon turned towards Junior, and shrugged his shoulders. "How about you? I could use the help."

"You're not gonna... S-shoot me, right?" Junior asked, suspicously.

"Course not." Legladon said, motioning at the door. "So, I'll take that as a 'yes.' "

"Wait!" Junior protested, as I pushed him out the door, grinning nervously.

"Great! See you then!" I said, gritting my teeth, and shutting the door behind me.

I proceeded to rightfully berate Junior for almost ruining my brilliant plan. Eventually, I laid off him, and we both went our separate ways. I'm pretty suspicious of the kid, I won't lie. If this is gonna work, I'm gonna need to keep him on a tight leash. And don't even get me started on Legladon! I mean, who does he think he is, acting like he's the one in charge? I don't trust either of them, but it's not like I have a choice. We'll just have to see how this crap pans out... (Hopefully well.)

Signed, Matheo Harrison. (I'm gonna do this now. It looks all cool and professional!)


End file.
